1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an active hood latch apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an active hood latch apparatus for a vehicle which moves a hood upward when a collision with a pedestrian occurs, so that a secondary impact applied to the pedestrian can be reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an engine room is provided at a front side of a passenger vehicle among vehicles, and the engine room is shielded by a hood.
Since a layout of the engine room is designed such that components such as an engine, etc. are compactly disposed, clearance to absorb an impact is not provided, and the hood is designed to have a substantially strong structure so as to reliably shield the engine room.
Therefore, when a collision with a pedestrian occurs, the pedestrian directly collides with a front bumper of a vehicle, and then a head of the pedestrian secondarily collides with a hood of a vehicle while falling toward the hood, so that the pedestrian is heavily damaged.
In recent years, an active hood system in which, when a collision with a pedestrian occurs, a hood functions to absorb an impact so as to absorb impact energy of the pedestrian has been applied.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-077518 (issued on Nov. 2, 2007, where the title of the invention is a hood structure for enhancing a performance of an active hood system of a vehicle).
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.